Outlaw
by lovefuryANDpassion
Summary: The events of not so long ago clung to her like a second skin, she was afraid to let it peel, because if it did it would expose her for what she really was. A piece of white trash. A biker slut. An Outlaw. Eventual Jax/OC.
1. The Daughter of Anarchy

_Outlaw_

Chapter One: The Daughter of Anarchy

* * *

><p>She had tried everything. She got her own apartment. She got a job. She got a new identity. She had tried everything to try and lead a normal life. But the events of not so long ago clung to her like a second skin, she was afraid to let it peel, because if it did it would expose her for what she really was.<p>

A piece of white trash. A biker slut. An _Outlaw._

Those were the few insults that she used to get thrown at her. But not now. She had a new life, a normal one at that. But then again, she hadn't really registered how hard it would be to just fit in, just be normal for once.

There was always one thing she would never be able to change even if she wanted to. Looking in the mirror, she traced her fingers lightly over the tattoo that had been inked into her back. Reminiscing at the pain that it had brought her when the needle sunk into her porcelain skin and the uncertainty that followed when she realised what she was now apart of.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind, she scooped up her keys and headed outside to her motorcycle. Okay, maybe she was lying when she had said she changed everything. She was never going to sell her Harley.

It was her turn to do the morning shift at John's Diner. Waitressing was never really her ideal job, she hated communication with strangers and not to mention the early mornings, however it did put money in her pocket and food on her table so she didn't have room to complain.

She arrived with a few minutes to spare although it already looked brimming with customers. Tying her blonde locks up into a hair band, she hurried into the small diner, greeting her boss as she did so. Stopping when she saw a familiar leather jacket, it seemed they had noticed her too.

"Hey, do you think you could cover that table for me?" Sandy said while trying to balance stacks of dirty plates, "We're real busy today, darlin."

_Fuck_.

Hesitantly, she faltered towards the table, scrap book in hand ready to take orders. Yet she had a gut feeling she would be taking a different kind of order. Mustering up as much confidence as she could, she forced out a smile, "Hey, what can I get ya guys?"

She could feel every single eye on her face as she waited for an answer. Truth be told, she hadn't been confronted like this in a long time and she was pretty sure she had covered her tracks, so how did they find her? More importantly, what did they want with her? She was trying her best to keep her cool, acting like she was just another ditzy waitress and not someone who would be associated, well ex-associated, with the enemy. To her dismay, they already knew exactly who she was.

"Nice tattoos."

That sentence just confirmed it.

Glancing up, she took note of the Mexican she had come across so many times before. Marcus Álvarez, leader of The Mayans. Her golden eyes bored into his darker ones. He was here to send a message. Not just any message, they were going to attack, and soon. This angered the blonde, "I said can I get ya anything?" She replied sternly, her temper flaring dangerously.

He merely smirked in response, "We'd like a chat. Outside."

She knew this wasn't a good idea, the odds were against her yet she didn't really have a choice for that matter. Stepping outside, she was guided to the back alley, making sure no one had seen them. She could defend herself, she was known to have given out black eyes and busted ribs but this was a different story. A whole gang against one. She was smart, she knew she would just have to take the beating. As much as she wanted to stomp their skulls into the concrete, she knew she couldn't. Before she could even see it coming a hard fist came crashing down on her face, which sent her spiraling to the floor. The throbbing in her head kicked in almost immediately and she could already feel the bruise start to form. She spat at the floor, the iron taste in her mouth making her feel sick, and watched as the red liquid formed in a small puddle. Marcus ushered The Mayans away, satisfied with his actions for the time being. With one final glance at the beaten woman, he disappeared.

Her mind was racing with the new information she had gathered. The Mayans were going to attack SAMCRO. Faces of the people she had left behind flooded her brain. Juice, Tig, Opie, Bobby, Gemma, Clay, _Jax_. They had no idea what was about to happen to them and there was no chance in hell she was going to let it.

She had gone far too long pretending to be something she was not. It was time she got her act together and returned to Charming, returned to her gang, to her family. With her mind made up, she picked herself up and got straight back onto her Harley. She had no idea how SAMCRO were going to react to her arrival but she had to contact them somehow. When she left, she left without a word. So the only option she had right now was to face the music. Let's face it, it was going to happen sooner or later, you know, with her being Alex Morrow, the only Daughter of Anarchy.

Once an outlaw, always an outlaw, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** New story alert! Probably won't be updating this as much as the other as I just wanted to see how much attention this would get and what people thought. This story is a work in progress, I'm concentrating on my other one more but please tell me what you think! Should I carry on? What did you like/dislike? I've only recently just started watch SOA and it's amaaaaazing. Hooked! So that's probably why it's not as detailed as I'd of liked. You'll find out more about Alex as chapters progress. Thanks for reading x


	2. Old Roots

_Outlaw_

Chapter Two: Old Roots

* * *

><p>The Californian sun beat down on Alex as she rode through the highway, her black leather jacket attracting the heat rays even more. She had never felt more at home than when she was riding her Harley. It gave her room and space to think and that's just what she needed before her encounter with SAMCRO. For the first time in her life Alex was scared. No matter how many gun or drug runs she had been on, it just didn't compare to the fear she was feeling at that moment in time. What if they rejected her? She'd never be able to go back and then what would she do with her life? Become a waitress again? Hell no. They'd have to drag her out and kick her to the curb before it came down to that. They needed her, just like she needed them.<p>

There were two people Alex dreaded seeing the most. Her dad, Clay, and Jax. Maybe even Gemma too considering her foul mouth. She couldn't suspect how they were going to act. She just wanted them to hug her and forget about it but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Just because she was the president's daughter didn't mean she got treat any different to the other members of SAMCRO. This only fueled her fear even more. Would they really do to her what they did to other members that had fled? No. They were family. And even if they did, at least she would die knowing that they had been warned about The Mayans.

_Welcome to Charming_

She exhaled as she read the sign, knowing that it was time she went back to her roots and faced up to her old gang. Waves of various emotions washed over her as she had reached the SAMCRO clubhouse, just as dirty as it used to be. She smiled, reciting that everything was still the same as she had left it. It was as if she had always been there. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him, her feet now glued to the concrete floor, not willing to take another step. She watched him as he emptied a bag of what looked like empty beer bottles. He looked exactly the same, except for the deep wrinkles on his face indicating that he was stressed and worn down. Something must of been taking its toll on him, she just didn't know what. Her heart was pounding against her chest, almost threatening to shatter her rib cage right there and then. He had seen her. Jax Teller had seen her. At first he must of thought she was just a trespasser and swaggered over to the young woman, eager to tell her to fuck off. However, as he got closer, her features became more recognisable and he started to piece together the puzzle. A smash against the ground was heard as he dropped the bottles and raced over to the blonde, not caring if he looked like a fool if it wasn't who he thought it was. He came to an abrupt halt as he took in her face, merely inches away from his own.

"Alex?" He questioned slowly, still in shock at her sudden appearance.

"Jax." She responded, not quite knowing what else to say.

However, she didn't have to think as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close into his chest. She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed into him. Jax Teller was an unpredictable man, so when he had responded to her so warmly, she was glad.

"You worried us sick, Alex." He spoke, barely above a whisper as he released her.

"Clay's going to be pissed, huh?" She chuckled nervously, not quite meeting his eyes as he stared straight into hers.

"Never mind Clay being pissed, I'm pissed." Jax retorted.

It was undeniable that the two were extremely close before Alex decided to disappear, they had practically grown up together. So when Jax woke up and Alex was gone it hurt in more ways than he could of imagined. There was the emptiness he felt when he didn't feel her near him, the anxiety he felt when he didn't know where she was or what had happened and the worst of all, the pain it brought him. Jax knew she was capable of looking after herself and defending herself if she needed to, he just didn't think it was right that she wasn't there with him. The gang wasn't complete. Who would give him that reassuring smile when a job was going to shit? Who would save his ass more times than he can remember? Who would be there for him? Ever since she had vanished those questions tormented his mind. But there she was, stood right in front of him. Blonde tresses of hair swept from her face by the slight breeze as her piercing green eyes focused on him. It was then that he noticed the deep purple that marred her cheek bone.

He cupped her chin gently, turning her head to the side as he inspected the fresh bruise tentatively. Reaching his hand up, he brushed it lightly with his fingers, the touch making Alex flinch.

"Who did this to you?"

"Mayans."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Another short but sweet chapter. I just wanted to give you a feel for Alex and Jax's relationship and how they interacted. Next chapter you'll see her return to the SAMCRO and how everyone else reacts to her and her information.. Especially Clay. Big shoutout to everyone that followed, favourited and reviewed, you guys are amazing! I really wasn't expecting all that on the first chapter but thank you x


	3. Long Time No See

_Outlaw_

Chapter Three: Long Time No See

* * *

><p>After calming down an angry Jax, which wasn't the easiest thing to do, Alex was now standing in the SAMCRO clubhouse after almost two years. The first thing that caught her attention was the framed mugshots of the members on the wall. Glancing over them she stopped when she saw her own; it caused a stirr deep inside of her, a stirr that she hadn't felt in a long, long time. She felt pride because of what she endured for the club, it made Clay proud to see his daughter doing what most men couldn't and by his side at that but then that emotion would be easily stomped on by the disappointment that stung at her. She was a criminal but she knew she couldn't change, not even if she wanted to. It was all she knew, all she was ever taught, all she was brought up to be. Might as well be it.<p>

The corners of her lips tugged up into a gentle smile when she came across two of her fellow SAMCRO members, Opie and Jax. The trio went all the way back to high school, when Opie was the guy that would beat up anyone that picked on her and Jax was always stuck in detention for bad mouthing the teachers. She had always wondered why they had ever bothered with going to school when they knew that this was the life they would all end up leading. That this was all they would become. Tara flashed through her mind at that thought. She had also attended high school with them but unlike them she had actually made something of herself. Alex began to feel another emotion, an emotion that was normally foreign to her. Jealousy. Alex didn't feel like she had a choice in her future whereas Tara had and now she was a doctor, saving people's lives while she was destroying them. Of course her jealousy didn't end there. And that's when her hazel eyes flitted to Jax who sat at the bar, watching her intently, trademark smirk planted firmly across his stubbly face.

"Jax, you didn't tell me you were bringing a sweetbutt round, where's mine?"

Four familiar faces entered the clubhouse, chuckling amongst themselves at Tig's question, none of them noticing who they had referred to as the 'sweetbutt'.

"Fuck you too Tig."

Turning around, Alex came face to face with Tig, Opie, Juice and Chibs for the first time in two years. The realisation dawned upon there features when they caught sight of her, jaws slightly ajar at her presence. Opie was the first one to break the trance and quickly engulfed her in a warm hug, his huge form nearly swallowing her small frame. She laughed at his response, her arms wrapping around his waist in return.

"It's nice to see you again, lass." Chibs inserted, nodding at the blonde as she entangled herself from Opie and made her way over to them.

"Yeah, mind telling me where you've been for two god damn years?"

Alex held her breath, remembering that voice perfectly from her childhood, he'd often use that tone when she'd disobeyed him and it used to scare her to no end. It seemed after all these years it still did and he knew it. Hesitantly, she pivoted, and took in the stern profile of Clay Morrow.

Alex was at a loss for words, even if she did explain her sudden disappearance she doubted that Clay would understand. Her throat constricted, making it harder for her to breath let alone form a sentence.

"Spit it out."

Looking down at her boots, she shuffled nervously under all the attention on her. She didn't want to have this conversation in front of everyone, it showed just how weak she had become and she hated it. He was putting her on the spot on purpose and she just couldn't handle it. Clutching at her hands, she finally found her courage although she didn't sound as confident as she had hoped, "I wanted to change." She spoke, her voice wavering slightly.

"Change? This isn't a lifestyle Alex, it's a life. You turned your back on us so you leave us with no choice."

At those words, her head snapped up violently, the fear in her eyes evident.

"We should take this to the chapel, have a vote instead of doing something stupid." Jax retorted, standing up as he said so. She looked over at him, mentally thanking him for sticking up for her, not that she deserved it. She knew that her dad was a reckless man and took action without really thinking it through so maybe with other peoples confidence in her he would change his mind. _Or maybe he might just realise that I'm his fucking daughter_, she spoke to herself.

"The Mayans are coming." She spoke suddenly, barely above a whisper, staring solely at Clay. Following up on her statement she turned her head, revealing the bruise that marked her skin, its shade of purple now accompanied by an off green.

Feeling a hand on her cheek, she turned her head back to see Clay standing in front of her, worry etched upon his haggard face. All of his resentment she had seen earlier had been drained and replaced with the look of a father.

Stepping back, she shrugged off his hand and glowered at him, "Yeah, welcome me back because I have information, not because I'm your daughter." She spat and stormed off in the opposite direction, brushing past Jax as she did so.

Sighing, he put his hand to his own head in defeat. His earlier outburst had been due to the fact that she had left him two years ago without so much as a goodbye. So when she showed up out of the blue, he didn't know how to take it. What was he suppose to do? Hug her? She betrayed the club. She fled. But now she was here and with new information. His inner struggle was coming to an end and eventually he took off in the same path as her.

"Well, that could of gone better." Juice acknowledged awkwardly to receive a smack upside the head from Tig.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, so I am sorry for neglecting you guys so much! So to make up for it, here's a new chapter. Also, sorry if the characters seem a little OCish, I'm trying my best to write them properly. Any help would be appreciated! Please, tell me what you think, good or bad. Thank you!x


End file.
